AMES SOEURS
by sonono1
Summary: Il pensait passer son éternité avec elle mais il s'est trompé. Finira t il seul ou trouvera t il son âmes soeur?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Après toutes les épreuves, tous les combats Bella et Edward se sont marié. Bella est devenue vampire ils étaient heureux avec leur famille pendant plus d'un siècle mais ils n'étaient pas des âmes sœur comme tous le monde pouvais le croire tous comme Alice et Jasper.

Comment dire à la personne qu'on a aimé le plus que maintenant on la voit comme un frère ou une soeur ou qu'on est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.....


	2. Séparation

Pov Edward

Je rentrais de ma chasse et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment comme quand Alice et Jasper se sont séparé, je filais directement dans ma chambre pour retrouver ma femme, Bella, ses dernier temps je la trouvait bizarre et à chaque fois que je lui demandais ce qui n'allais pas elle me disais que ce n'était rien de grave et au bout d'un certain moment je laissais tombé.

Donc j'arrivais dans la chambre tout sourire mais quand je vis son regard mon souri r parti aussitôt.

-Ma chérie que ce passe t il?

-Edward ...assis toi s'il te plais

-Il y a un souci dit moi

-Edward.....

-Voilà je t'écoute

-Avant tout je te demanderai d'être franc avec moi ….quoi qu'il arrive

-Je te le promet

-Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours mais....

-Mais?

-Je...je ne veux pas te faire du mal...je pense que tu as remarqué que tout n'était plus comme avant entre nous? Que ...que nous nous sommes éloigné l'un de l'autre

-....

-As tu les mêmes sentiments pour moi qu'au début?

-....

-Je sais que tu m'aime mais m'aime tu toujours de la même façon?

-Je...tu ...tu veux me quitter?

-Répond à mes questions s'il te plais

-Oui tout n'est plus comme avant entre nous, nous ne passons plus beaucoup de temps ensemble et c'est vrais nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre mais je pensais que c'était une passade que tous allais redevenir comme avant mais je me rend compte que tu as déjà pris ta décision

-Tu as oublié de répondre à une question

-Non

-Non?

-Non je me suis redu compte que je n'avais plus les même sentiments qu'au début mais je t'aime mais différemment comme ...comme..

-Comme un frère et une sœur, un ami

-Oui

-Moi c'est pareil

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-Je vais m'installer dans la chambre d'amis tu pourra toujours compter sur moi

-Toi aussi viens

Je la pris dans mes bras elle me serra dans les siens et je lui murmurai(je t'aime petite sœur) elle m'embrassa la joue en me disant (moi aussi mon frère) puis elle sortie de la chambre.

Voilà j'étais sur que Bella était mon âmes sœur mais je me suis trompé et je ne regrettais rien. Mais maintenant la vrai question est vais je finir seul ou trouverai je enfin mon âmes sœur?


	3. Rencontre

Cela fais maintenant 4 ans que Bella et Edward ne sont plus ensemble, entre temps Alice étais revenue avec Natan son âme sœur Jasper et Bella s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre jusqu'au jour ou ils décidèrent de se mettre ensemble Edward était très heureux pour eux et les autres Rosalie-Emmet Esmée-Carlisle vivaient très heureux. Toute cette grande famille vivaient dans une grande et belle villa mais Edward se sentait toujours aussi seul il avait même abandonné qu'un jour il trouverait son âme sœur.

Pov Edward

**Comme d'habitude je mettais éclipsé de la villa pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couples. Nous étions fin août et il fessait chaud mais bon sa ne me fessais pas grand chose .Donc je me retrouvais dans la forêt perché sur un arbre près du ruisseau à apprécier le silence mais ce silence fut interrompu par les pensés d'une jeune fille à la peau mate.**

_(j'ai enfin trouvé le petit ruisseau il fait une de ses chaleur aujourd'hui, je me demande si....allé je peux aller me rafraichir un petit peu)_

**De la où j'étais je pouvais voir la jeune fille enlever ses vêtements je du détourner le regard car sa ne se fait pas. Il faudrait que je parte **.

_(hum...sa fait du bien, mais c'est quoi sa dans l'arbre?...OH MON DIEU!!!)_

**Je tourne la tête pour voir ou elle regardait et merde elle me regarde je fais quoi maintenant moi.**

-Et toi la haut descend!!

-...

-Je sais ce que tu es alors descend

**Comment pouvait elle savoir? Bon j'ai pas le choix,alors je saute pour atterrir sur mes pied.**

-Alors tu t'es bien rincer l'œil?

-Non!...euh je n'es pas regardé

**je regardais partout sauf dans sa direction**

-Mais oui bien sur et pourrais tu me regarder quand tu me parle ?

-je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je te regarde

-Tu peux tu ne verra que ma tête

**Alors je fis ce quelle me dit et effectivement je ne voyais que sa tête son visage qui était magnifique elle avait les cheveux mouiller plaqué en arrière et la couleur de sa peau on aurait dit du caramel ou chocolat au lait et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Je me rendit compte que je la dévisageais que quand j'entendis sa douce voix.**

-Pourrais tu te retourner le temps que je sorte et me rhabille?

-Oui bien sur

**Je me retourne et je l'entend sortir de l'eau et le bruit de ses vêtements glisser sur sa peau.**

-C'est bon tu peux te retourner. Alors que fessais tu là haut si tu ne me reluquais pas?

-Euh...sa fessais un moment que j'étais là haut quand tu es arrivé et puis je savoir comment tu sais ce que je suis?

-OK, je m'excuse je t'avais pas remarqué et tu n'es pas le premier vampire que je croise. Je m'appèle Angel Carter

-Enchanté Edward Cullen. Mais comment connais tu l'existante des vampires?

-J'ai été attaqué plusieurs fois par des vampires

-Et tu as pus t'en sortir aussi facilement?

-Attend pour toi je suis quoi?

-Une humaine

_(ah d'accord il me prend pour une humaine)_

-Tu ne l'ai pas ?

-Tu as entendus mes pensés?_(télépathe merde!)_

**Ce que j'entendis me fis sourire elle me regarde choqué avec ses grand yeux vert que je trouvais magnifique.**

_(Merci c'est gentil les tiens aussi sont magnifique)_ **la c'est moi qui suis choqué**(_faut pas mon ange)_

-C'est pas vrais tu peux aussi entendre dans les pensés? Mais tu es quoi au juste?

-Une Sorcière mais attend tu ma dis que ton nom était Cullen? Comme Carlisle Cullen?

-Oui c'est on peut dire mon père comment le connais tu?

-Tu pose trop de question mon ange, bon il faut que j'y aille

-Non attend.

**Je lui attrapais la main gauche sa peau est douce comme de la soie et chaude, elle me regarde étonné par mon geste alors que je lâchais sa main c'est elle qui me surpris en serrant la mienne. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa son autre main sur ma joue, la chaleur de sa main sur ma joue me fis fermer les yeux pour apprécier ce contact.**

-Mon ange demande à ton père il te parlera de moi. Au revoir mon ange je suis sur qu'on se reverra bientôt.

**Et d'un coup je ne sent plus ses mains et sa chaleur, je regarde autour de moi personne. Qui est elle? D'où vient elle? Il faut que je la revois il. Direction la villa je dois parler à Carlisle. J'arrive à la villa et deux tête brune me saute dessus.**

-Non mais ça va pas Alice Bella?

-Où étais tu? On sait inquiète

-Je te voyais plus Edward

-Comment?

-Au début je te voyais tu étais dans un arbre et après je t'es vu baisser les yeux et plus rien

-D'accord je vois Carlisle est là?

-Oui il est là mais dis nous

-Tu le saura quand j'aurai parlé à Carlisle

**je rentrais dans le salon avec mes sœurs **

-Carlisle qui est Angel Carter?

Voilà j'espère que sa vous à plus qui moi


	4. ARRET DE L'HISTOIRE

Boujour,

j'ai décidé d'arrèter cette histoire vu qu'on ma fais comprendre que si Edward et Bella ne sont pas ensemble sa ne vaut pas la peine d'écrire une histoire

Désolé


	5. Rentrée

Je voulais remercier Eowyn et Feerie vous m'avez motivé à continuer mon histoire, alors pour vous je vais continuer. Merci

….............................................................................................................................................................

Pov Edward

Cela fesai une semaine que j'avais rencontré Angel et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. J'avais demandé à Carlisle si il la connaissais mais il ma dit que la seule Angel qui la connue c'était avant de devenir vampire et c'était arrêté là il ne voulais plus en parler. Une semaine que je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Il fallait que je la revoie mais comment? TOC TOC TOC

-oui Alice

-tu es prêt pour la rentré j'espère?

-oui c'est bon j'arrive

Et voilà encoree le lycée je n'aurai pas du dire oui à Alice et Bella mais bon c'est parti et comme d'habitude les élèvess'extasientt devant notre beauté d'autres nous haie, et comme d'habitude comme je suis le seul célibataire les fillesfantasmess sur moi et s'imagine toutes sorte deplanc pour m'aborder. Tout ce ci est d'un ennuie sauf cette pensé (mon ange! Je ne pensais pas le revoir ici) je me retourne et là enfin je la voie. Belle comme la première fois, non beaucoup plus. Je suis tellement content de la revoir que je ne me rend pas compte que je lui sourie depuis que je l'ai aperçu

(Edward pourquoi est tu si heureux?)jasper

je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre vu que je m'avançais déjà vers elle. Elle avais une coupe au carré avec du volume, elle portait un jeans noir taille basse avec une chemise blanche au dessus d'un débardeur noir et des chaussures à talons et son regard était toujours aussi hypnotique. Je remarquais qu'elle aussi me détaillait se qui me fis encore plus sourie qu'elle me rendit à mon plus grand plaisir.

-Bonjour mon ange

-Bonjour je ne pensais plus te revoir

-je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait mais je ne pensais pas au lycée

-oui, il va falloir qu'on discute tous les deux

-ah...oui mais pas maintenant on va être en retard

En disant sa elle passe à coté de moi en me frôlant l'avant bras j'en eu des frissons.

Je sens que cette année va être intéressante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov Edward**

**Le prof nous avais distribué des formulaire à remplir pour mieux nous connaître que nous devions remplir immédiatement. Je jetais des coup d'œil à Angel et je la voyais sourire j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui la fait sourire**

_(tu veux vraiment le savoir)angel_

_(oui sa m'intrigue)edward_

_(je me demande si je dois être franche pour la date de naissance, et toi seras tu franc?)angel_

_(je ne pense pas que 1901 fera rire Mr Haettich et toi quelle date va le faire rire?)edward_

_(ta mère ne ta jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas demander l'age à une jeune fille)angel_

_(je m'interresse juste à toi)edward_

**Et là elle se penche vers moi, mon dieu qu'elle odeur enivrante rose,jasmin,lys **

-cela me flattee beaucoup que tu t'interresse à moi **murmura t elle **

-depuis notre rencontre je ne fais que penser à toi. **lui dis je sur le même ton**

-qu'as tu marqué à la question passion?

**Mon premier réflex serai de te dire toi, oh mon dieu je ne me reconnais plus que m'arrive -t-il? Et elle rit de moi en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, merde j'ai oublié qu'elle peut entendre mes pensés**

-moi j'ai mis dessiner si j'avais mis Edward Cullen qu'aurait pensé le prof? même si j'en avais envie

-le piano

-plait-il?

-ma passion c'est le piano. **En disant ça je mis ma tête contre la sienne et mon nez dans ses cheveux pour mieux m'enivrer de son odeur en fermant les yeux comme elle. Un pur délice**

_(Edward...EDWARD ! tout le monde vous regarde)alice _

**Comme Angel avait aussi entendu Alice elle releva sa tête.**

**La journée se passa ainsi à mon plus grand bonheur elle était dans chacun de mes cours, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.**

-Euh Angel...on va ensemble à la cafétéria?

-oui avec plaisir

-et tu viens t'assoir avec moi et mes frères et sœurs je pourrai te les présenter?

-je..je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée

-s'il te plais. **Avec la moue à la Alice**

-d'accord pour toi

**Nous marchions vers la cafeteria et je pus me retenir de lui perdre la main. Arrivé à destination elle me lâche tout de suite et je fus un peu peiné.**

_(ne le prend pas mal mon ange mais tout le monde nous regarde)angel_

_(pas de problème)edward_

_(s'il te plais ne m'en-veux pas tout ces regard me rende mal alaise)angel_

-je te comprend. Aller viens on va se chercher à manger

**Une fois nos plateaux pris je nous dirigeais vers la table où toute ma famille était installé.**

-salut tout le monde, je vous présente Angel. Angel voici mes frères et sœurs donc Alice que tu as déjà vu, Nathan,Rosalie,Emmet, Jasper et Bella(edward)

-bonjour à tous(angel)

-re-salut alors tu t'installe avec nous?(alice)

-oui si vous voulez bien de moi(angel)

-installe toi y a aucun problème(nathan)

-oui nous somme tous curieux de connaître la fille qui fait tourner la tête de notre Eddy(emmet)

**Sur cette belle phrase digne d'Emmet nous primes place.**

-alors Angel tu es ce que Edward nous a dit?(nathan)

-mon chéri ne soit pas trop curieux(alice)

-et c'est toi qui dit ça Alice?(nathan)

-oui je le suis(angel)

-et tu sais.** Il regarde à droite et à gauche.** Voler?. **il dit ça en murmuran**t

-malheureusement non, je peux faire un tas de truc mais pas ça à mon plus grand désespoir(angel)

**Tout le monde se mi à rire sauf Rosalie et Bella pourquoi? Tien je vais voir vraiment ce qu'ils pensent et je suis sur qu'angel va faire pareil tien elle me fait signe pour confirmer**

_(super je l'aime bien en plus elle fais souriree Edward)alice_

_(cool je la sens bien cette fille)nathan_

_(ohhhh je crois que je vais bien rigoler avec elle )emmet_

_(elle a l'aire trop gentille sa cache quelque chose)rosalie_

_(je n'es jamais ressentis Ed aussi en paix et heureux)jasper_

**Et comme d'habitude Bella était inaccessible je lui demanderai plus tard sont avis, quand d'un coup Angel lâche sa fourchette, elle commence à trembler en bessant le tête.**

-sa ne va pas Angel? Que se passe-t-il?(edward)

-c'était une erreur, je n'aurai pas du(angel)

-de quoi parle tu?(edward) **je mis ma main dans son dos pour essayer de la calmer mais** **elle se dégagea en se levant et en regardant Bella avec dégout puis moi avec les larmes aux yeux.**

-Angel...dis moi(edward)

-demande...demande à ta femme

**Et elle partit en courant vers la sortie je peux pas la laisser partir comme ça, il faut que je la rattrape.**

-non Edward laisse la, je n'es jamais sentis autant de douleur et de haine laisse la se calmer(jasper)

-tu as raison je la verrai plus tard de toute façon. Mais dit moi Bella qu'as tu pensé pour la mettre dans cet état?(edward)

-quoi? C'est pas de ma faute. Et pourquoi tu me demande ce que j'ai pensé?(bella)

-parce que moi tu me bloque mais Angel je ne pense pas. Alors dis moi à quoi as tu pensé(edward)

-j'ai juste repensé à notre rencontre et tout ce qui c'est passé jusqu'à notre mariage c'est tout a chaque fois le premier jour de cours à la cafète je pense à ça(bella)

-tu t'es arrêté au mariage?(edward)

-oui désolée(bella)

-je vais essayer de lui expliquer. A plus(edward)

**En sortant de la cafétéria je vis Angel adossé à un arbre aussitôt je m'accroupis à coté d'elle, elle se cachait le visage et je n'avais pas accès à son esprit.**

-Angel laisse moi t'expliquer

-non...va t en

-jt'en pris

-...

-bien...alors oui Bella a été ma femme et je dis bien a été, elle ne l'ait plus depuis longtemps. Maintenant elle est avec Jasper et il sont heureux ensemble. J'aurai du te le dire, je suis désolé et je veux pas te perdre...je t'en pris pardonne moi

-c'est vrai?

**elle enleva ses mains et je pu voir ses magnifique yeux vert remplis de larmes. Je pris son visage en coupe avec mes mains lui essuya ses larmes **

-je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que c'est vrai

-je te crois

**Je la regardais ses yeux puis ses lèvres et je ne pu résister plus longtemps et je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, elles étaient si douce. A mon plus grand bonheur elle répondit à mon baiser. Ce baiser était déliqua et intense elle caressa ma lèvre inférieur en me demandant l'accès à ma bouche et je ne pu lui refuser. Nos langues dansèrent sensuellement avec passion et fougue malheureusement elle se recula.**

-Bella te cherche(angel)

-Edward? Ah! tu...vous êtes là(bella)

-oui que veux tu?(edward)

-il faut retourner en cours et on a cours ensemble(bella)

-oui...tu as quoi comme cours Angel?(edward)

-j'ai deux heures d'italien dans la cour droite du bâtiment et t...vous?(angel)

-on as deux heures d'espagnol à gauche du bâtiment(edward)

**Je l'aide a se relevé puis elle commença à se diriger vers le bâtiment mais stoppaa au niveau de Bella et toutes les deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux Bella lui fis un sourire je ne comprenais pas se qu'il se passais entre elles.**

_(tu sera tout ce soir chez toi, ne pose pas de question à Bella de toute façon je comptais voir ton père ce soir. Promet le moi)angel_

_(je te le promet, en même temps tu pourra m'expliquer le relation que tu as avec Carlisle. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir)edward_

_(a ce soire mon ange)angel_

**Puis elle parti de son coté. Je dois bien avouer que j'étais impatient de la revoir, de la touché, de l'embrasser mais j'avais aussi peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire et pourtant elle me manquais déjà.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov Bella**

**Angel je n'aime pas cette fille, elle débarque comme ça envoute Edward et en plus elle connait Carlisle va savoir ce qu'elle lui a fait à l'époque. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec quelqu'un, heureusementt que j'ai mon bouclier Jasper ne ressent pas les émotion que j'ai envers elle et Edward ne peux pas entendre ce que je pense maisd'aprèss ce que j'ai compris elle peut m'entendre. Et elle me l'as très bien fais comprendre qu'elle n'a pas loupé mon cris de joie ''dans ta face sorcière il sera avec MOI et pas avec toi'' j'avoue que sa na pas été malin de me faire grillé mais la surprise que j'ai vu dans son regard et la peur ce fut jouissif. Bon résultat des compte Edward était bizarre et très silencieux qu'elle était partit de son coté, Jasper était comme d'habitude avec moi très attentionné et moi je ne veux pas qu'Edward se mette avec n'importe qui sauf elle. Je ne suis pas jalouse qu'il trouve enfin quelqu'un mais je préférais qu'il se mette avec Tanya que elle, tien Tanya je pourrai lui passer un coup de fil et elle pourrait m'aider, tien on sonne à la porte d'entré sa doit être elle Edward nous a dit qu'elle passerait.**

**Pov Edward**

**Depuis qu'Angel était partit elle me manquait et je posais des question au sujet de Bella mais bon fini les questions elle était là devant moi à l'entré de la villa toujours aussi belle.**

-bonsoir mon ange(angel)

-bonsoir je t'en pris entre tout le monde est dans le salon et...je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appèle ''mon ange'' je t'es jamais entendu m'appeler par mon prénom, pas que je me plaigne mais je me pose la question...tu n'aime pas mon prénom?(edward)

-non j'adore ton prénom mais...un jour je te dirai pourquoi je t'appèle ainsi mais pas maintenant si tu le veux bien(angel)

-pas de problème viens(edward)

**Voilà l'heure de vérité**

-Angelina?...c'est toi?(carlisle)

-oui Carlisle c'est bien moi(angel)

_(c'est pas possible...oh mon dieu...)carlisle_

**Carlisle s'avance jusqu'à elle et tombe à genoux devant elle en sanglotant mais que se passe-t-il?**

-pardonne moi...je t'en pris pardonne moi et épargne ma famille je ...je regret je l'ai regretté tout de suite...pitié(carlisle)

**Angel aide Carlisle à se relever et le regarde droit dans les yeux mais que c'est il passé entre eux? **

-je n'es rien à te pardonner, tu as fait ce que tout fils aurait fait écouté son père. Tu croyais en lui et en ce qu'il te disais, tu étais jeune et humais et en se temps là les humais avais peur de ce qui était différent d'eux(angel)

-oui mais je t'es vu bruler sur le bucher que j'ai allumé

_(OH MON DIEU!)Tous les vampires_

-non tu as vu une femme brûler mais se n'était pas moi, c'était une femme qui était condamnée par la maladie qu'on a mis à ma place et comme je te l'ai dis je n'es rien à te pardonner(angel)

**Et là Carlisle la prend dans ses bras en pleurant avec elle, avec de vrai larmes**

-oh mon dieu je pleure!(carlisle)

-pardon c'est de ma faute hi hi désolé(angel)

-pas problème sa fait des siècles que je n'est pas versé des larmes et se fais du bien(carlisle)

_(vraiment étonnante cette fille)nathan_

_(je comprend mieux la culpabilité que venait de Carlisle et il est si heureux maintenant)jasper_

_(j'adore cette fille il faut que je lui propose une séance shopping)alice_

_(si j'ai bien compris Carlisle à fait une connerie et elle lui à pardonner cool j'aime bien)emmet_

_(elle me rend perplexe je ne sais pas quoi penser)rosalie_

_(elle lui a pardonner et ils n'ont jamais été amants)esmée_

**la tête d'angel et la mienne se tourne tout de suite vers Esmée choqué pour Angel et surpris pour moi qu'elle est pensée la même chose que moi, et là c'est moi qu'angel regarde toujours aussi choquée**

-Carlisle ta famille pense qu'il c'est passé quelque chose entre nous, c'est gênant(angel)

-quoi? Non il ne c'est jamais rien passé entre nous ma chérie attend, Angelina tu as rencontrer mes enfants mais laisse moi te présenter ma femme Esmée(carlisle)

-c'est un plaisir(angel)

-enchantée mais comment avez vous...(esmée)

-je peux entendre dans les pensés et j'ai entendu les vôtres madame Cullen(angel)

-oh non pas de madame et on se tu toi Angelina(esmée)

-d'accord mais appèle moi Angel s'il te plais je préfère(angel)

_je suis heureux de voir Angel et Esmée s'entendre ainsi mais là pourquoi Angel regarde Bella ainsi mais que se passe-t-il entre elles?_

-bon c'est pas tout mais demain c'est vendredi et il y a cours alors je vais y aller, Carlisle j'ai été heureuse de te revoir et j'espère te revoir toi et Esmée(angel)

-quoi déjà? mais il n'est pas si tard(carlisle)

-il faut que je dorme pas comme certain(angel)

elle le prend dans ses bras ainsi qu'Esmée

-vous je vous revois demain, bonne soirée(angel)

-bonne nuit(tous sauf Bella)

-je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi?(edward)

-oui avec plaisir(angel)

**je vais peut être savoir enfin ce qu'il se passe entre Bella et Angel**

**Nous étions à l'extérieur de la villa et aucun de nous n'avais brisé le silence d'ailleurs je n'entendais plus ses pensés pourquoi? Aller je me lance**

-euh...Angel pourquoi je n'entend plus tes pensés?

-parce que c'est voulus je m'étais mes idées au clair

-je vais chercher ma voiture et je te ramène vu que tu es venu à pied

-non marche avec moi je n'habite pas très loin

-ok

**J'ai besoin de la toucher, et depuis notre baiser plus rien même pas une caresse ou une bise rien, aller je me lance je lui prend la main elle ne me repousse pas c'est déjà ça**

-Angel que ce passe-t-il exactement entre Bella et toi ?

-avant de te répondre j'aimerai te posé 3 questions pourrais tu y répondre avant?

-oui bien sur, je t'écoute

**elle s'arrêta me lâcha la main et me regarda droit dans les yeux**

-entre Bella et toi c'est vraiment terminé?

-oui je te l'ai dis et depuis longtemps

-d'accord...et elle ne ressent plus rien pour toi...je veux dire tu en ai sur?

-oui je t'ai dis qu'elle est avec Jasper maintenant mais pourquoi pense tu le contraire est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pensé le contraire?

-disons qu'elle n'a pas été clair elle ne m'aime pas et elle m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas me voir près de toi

-quoi? Qu'as-tu entendu?

-peu importe

-non dis moi je veux savoir

-disons qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de passer 2heures seule avec toi et que moi je ne sois pas là et...tout à l'heure elle m'a clairement dit en sachant que j'étais la seule à l'entendre de ne pas t'envouter selon ses propre mots sous risques de conséquences

-j'arrive pas à le croire...Bella...

**je m'étais levé et je fessais les cents pas devant elle **

-merci tu viens de répondre à ma dernière question tu peux aller...la...la

**allèrté par ses sanglots je regarde Angel elle avait les larmes au yeux non pas ça, je cour vers elle la prend dans mes bras elle essais de me repousser alors je ressert mes bras**

-non qu'as tu compris? que je voulais retourner vers elle ? que je l'aimais encore? parce que si c'est ça tu te trompe, ce n'est pas elle que...

-non je veux pas savoir laisse moi, laisse moi partir, ça fais deux fois que tu me fais du mal à cause d'elle je veux plus...lâche moi

-non...

-LACHE MOI !

-non je peux pas je veux pas

-lâche moi EDWARD !

-d'accord mais ne part pas discutons de tout ça car je veux pas te perdre

-ah tu veux qu'on soit amis c'est ça?

-oui et même plus

-quoi? Tu peux pas jouer sur les deux tableau

-quoi? Mais je ne veux pas de Bella, c'est avec toi que je veux être laisse moi une chance de te le prouver

-d'accord je veux bien, mais rend moi un service

-tout ce que tu voudra ma puce

-règle la situation avec ton ex femme je suis gentille mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les ortilles

-oui se sera fais, euh...ma puce? **lui demandais-je avec un sourie en coin tout en me rapprochant **

-oui mon ange? **Me dit-elle d'une façon des plus sensuelle **

-puis-je t'embrasser?

**Elle répondit en se jetant sur mes lèvres tout en nous fessant tomber. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre mon torse, mes mains lui caressaient le dos et l'embrassais passionnément. C'est elle qui brisa le baiser**

-je vais rentrée il se fait tard

-jte ramène

-non c'est bon je vais me téléporter directement sur mon lit

-tu m'abandonne

-jamais, mais tu dois réglé certaine chose et moi je suis fatiguée

**elle m'embrassa et disparue. Elle me manquais déjà vivement demain que je la retrouve, mais là je dois parler avec Bella**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward

Vivement que je la revoie mais là il faut que je règle le problème avec Bella je me retourne et la regarde

**-quoi? **

**-c'est quoi ton problème avec Angel Bella?**

**-je n'est pas de problème avec elle **

**-arrête elle m'a dit à quoi tu pensais. Elle peut entendre tes pensées et tu le sais d'ailleurs tu as eu des pensés envers moi et sa la fait douter ainsi que moi **

**-ah! Écoute je ne t'es jamais mentie alors je vais te dire ce que je pense vraiment d'elle**

**-je t'écoute**

**-elle n'est pas faite pour toi, je ne lui fais pas confianse tu pourrais trouver mieux**

**-attend... tu ne la connais pas...**

**-toi non plus...**

**-laisse moi parler...**

**-NON! Tu voulais savoir alors laisse moi te dire cette fille ne vas pas te rendre heureux tu es attiré par elle mais je suis sur que tu peux trouver une fille, un vampire mieux qu'elle pour passer l'éternité avec toi**

**-qui? Toi?**

**-non pour moi tu es mon frère, mon meilleur ami. Mais tu peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle**

**-donc en gros tu la rejette car elle n'est pas un vampire?**

**-non...oui...**

**-je t'arrête tout de suite, je tien à Angel plus que tu peux l'imaginer...non je peux même te dire que j'en suis tombé amoureux...oui c'est ça je l'aime. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire que je ne l'a connais pas, que c'est trop tôt, mais je sais ce que je ressent. **

**-tu l'aime vraiment?**

**-oui, alors peux tu faire un effort avec elle? Pour moi**

**-je vais essayer mais je ne promet rien **

**-merci**

Je suis dans ma chambre a regarder l'heure 6h15 vivement 7H30 que je puisse la revoir au lycée. Je me perd dans mes pensés et c'est Alice qui vient m'en sortir pour me dire qu'il est l'heure.

Une fois sur le parking du lycée j'arrête pas de regarder partout pour la trouver mais rien, et je commence à m'inquiéter et là mon téléphone se mis à sonner

**-allo**

**-euh salut c'est Angel**

**-Angel? Tu vas bien? Tu as un problème?**

**-non mais j'ai appelé chez toi et Esmée ma donnée ton numéros...je voulais juste te dire que si tu ne me voyais pas au lycée c'est normal j'ai un empêchement**

**-rien de grave j'espère?**

**-non non, ne t'inquiète pas ça m'arrive tous les 3mois je t'expliquerai**

**-d'accord. Es ce qu'on peut se voir il faut qu'on discute**

**-tu me fais peur...**

**-non ne t'inquiète pas ce sont que de bonne nouvelles**

**-euh...je sais pas trop**

**-il faut que je te vois, j'ai besoin de te voir**

**-...**

**-s'il te plais bébé...s'il te plais **

**-d'accord, tu connais l'ancienne maison des Telsons? En pleine forêt**

**-oui Esmée voulais la rénover mais elle a été acheté ressemant**

**-oui c'est moi qui l'ai acheté, c'est là où je vie. Si tu veux viens après les cours**

**-d'accord je serai là à 17h30 **

**-ok. Si tu as un empêchement appèle sur ce numéros pour prévenir c'est le mien**

**-pas de problème. Fais attention à toi**

**-toi aussi...à ce soir**

**-à ce soir**

Elle a pris la peine de me prévenir de son absence. Je sent que cette journée va être longue jusqu'à 17h30.

La journée a été très longue, j'ai pas arrête de penser à Angel et mes frères non pas arrêté de ne me prendre la tête mais bon là je me trouvais devant sa maison avec un bouquet de roses rouge et sonne à la porte, j'entends quelqu'un dévaler des escalier sa doit être elle et la porte s'ouvrit sur ma belle

**-bonsoir** me dit elle avec un grand sourir

elle était magnifique dans sa robe de soie blanche bustier qui contrastait avec la couleur de sa peau qui descendait jusqu'au genoux elle portait avec escarpins blanc

**-bonsoir tien **

**-oh! Tu n'aurais pas du, merci entre**

un fois rentré je ne pu me retenir, je la pris par la taille et pencha la tête pour capturer ses lèvres si douce qui mon t'en manqué. Ce baiser fut tendre

**-tu m'as manqué** lui avouais je sans la lâcher

**-hum...toi aussi, viens **

elle me pris la main et m'emmena au salon

**-installe toi j'arrive tout de suite**

elle me laissa j'en profitais pour voir tout le salon. Belle cheminé, canapé en-cuir, quelques tableau représentant des paysages c'était très beau, cela l'était tellement que je n'entendis pas ma belle arriver

**-Voilà, je ne t'es pas trop fais attendre?**

**-non du tout. Qui a peint ces tableaux?**

**-Euh...c'est moi**

**-c'est vrai? J'adore, tu es une artiste**

**-merci. Assis toi, tu voulais me parler?**

**-oui, viens près de moi**

**-alors?**

**-j'ai parlé à Bella, et elle s'inquiétait juste pour moi, elle ne ressent que de l'amour fraternelle envers moi et elle vas faire des efforts envers toi**

**-j'en suis heureuse**

**-et je voulais te dire que même si ce qui se passe entre nous est rapide je sais que je ne peux plus rester loin de toi. Je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi, non j'en suis sur**

**-...**

**-dit quelque chose**

**-je ressent quelque chose de fort pour toi mais laisse moi du temps**

**-j'ai toute l'éternité, mais...c'est bizarre...il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi**

**-je me demandais si tu allais le remarquer**

**-dit moi et pourquoi je n'entend plus tes pensés?**

**-disons que c'est une sorte de malédiction ou chance sa dépend dans quel sens tu le prend. Il y a plusieurs siècle quand j'ai accepté l'immortalité il y avait une clause si je puis dire. Tous les 3 mois je redeviens mortelle donc pas de pouvoir rien**

**-tu veux dire que tu es une simple humaine?**

**-moui**

**-combien de temps?**

**-Une semaine**

**-mais sa n'explique pas pour tes pensées**

**-j'ai une sorte de bouclier**

**-toi aussi au c'est pas vrai**

**-quoi?**

**-Bella quand elle était humaine elle avais un bouclier je n'avais pas accès à ses pensées et en devenant vampire c'est devenue son don**

**-ah...si sa t'indispose tu peux rentrer chez toi on se verra dans une semaine**

**-non! Cela ne me dérange pas au contraire**

**-vraiment?**

**-oui** lui repondis-je avec un sourir en coin

**-prouve le moi** me dit elle avec une lueur de défit

alors je lui pris son visage en coupe avec mes main et l'embrassa puis le baiser devin plus fougueux elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux tendis que moi je lui pris la taille afin de la rapprocher. Elle rompis le baiser pour prendre son souffle.

**-attend mon ange**

**-que ce passe-t-il?** Lui demendais-je en lui caressant la cuisse

**-on m'a jamais...au mon dieu** murmura-t-elle

**-tu es encore vierge?**

**-non...malheureusement...mais on m'a jamais...fais...fais l'amour** me dit elle avec les larmes au yeux

**-ne pleur pas bébé, et explique moi je ne comprend pas**

elle se leva et alla vers la porte fenêtre

**-je suis née au treizième siècle telle que tu me vois...j'étais une esclave tu dois savoir comment était traiter les esclaves et pendant plusieur siècle j'ai vécu ainsi.**

**-tu es entrain de me dire que pendant des siècles tu as été...**

je ne pus continuer ma phrase, j'étais tellement en colère que je sortis frapper un arbre. Quand je fis demi tour je la retrouvais à la même place entrain de sangloter je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler son dos contre mon torse

**-Angel, bébé ne pleur pas...je suis désolé de t'avoir fais revivre ces moments douloureux...pardonne moi**

**-non c'est bon se n'est pas de ta faute, mais je ne suis pas prête laisse moi du temps si tu veux toujours de moi...si je ne te dégoute pas**

**-jamais tu ne me dégoutera et on ira à ton rythme**

**-merci **

**-de rien. Que veux tu faire?**

**-on pourrait discuter pour mieux se connaître?**

**-oui je veux tous savoir de toi**

Alors après avoir séché ses larmes nous nous mimes à discuter de nos vies, de nos goûts on avait beaucoup rit elle avait des fois pleuré et on s'était aussi à mon plus grand bonheur aussi embrassé et câliné toute la nuit, jusqu'à que la fatigue la gagne et j'avais décidé de la laisser se reposer en lui prométant de la voir le lendemain.

Une chose était sur j'étais vraiment et totalement tombé amoureux d'Angel Carter


End file.
